


I just can't walk away

by sunflowersutra



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Turn off the Dark - Bono & The Edge/Tamor & Berger & Aguirre-Sacasa
Genre: Anyways...., M/M, Parksborn - freeform, headcanon! harry, headcanon! peter, i love them and they are cute, i'm tagging totd just bcs it's my favorite musical lmao
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: Honestamente taggeando única e exclusivamente pelo fato de que tem a tag de TTOD. Por favor, não me ataquem, eu sou emo e frágil.Explicações caso alguém caia aqui de paraquedas: Essa ceninha é feita seguindo headcanons meus e do meu amor sobre Parksborn e não tem qualquer afiliação com o canon. Nem com o canon de TTOD. Aliás, nem tem o Harry lá (mas devia). Anyways........ stream a freak like me needs company on spotify.(Eu te amo, Andrei, obrigado por ser minha inspiração, meu Harry 💛💙)(Feliz vinte meses de namoro!)[Título: I just can't walk away - Spiderman Turn Off The Dark obc]
Relationships: Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Kudos: 2





	I just can't walk away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).



> Honestamente taggeando única e exclusivamente pelo fato de que tem a tag de TTOD. Por favor, não me ataquem, eu sou emo e frágil.  
> Explicações caso alguém caia aqui de paraquedas: Essa ceninha é feita seguindo headcanons meus e do meu amor sobre Parksborn e não tem qualquer afiliação com o canon. Nem com o canon de TTOD. Aliás, nem tem o Harry lá (mas devia). Anyways........ stream a freak like me needs company on spotify.
> 
> (Eu te amo, Andrei, obrigado por ser minha inspiração, meu Harry 💛💙)  
> (Feliz vinte meses de namoro!)
> 
> [Título: I just can't walk away - Spiderman Turn Off The Dark obc]

Peter se movia inquieto no seu quarto - as mãos suavam frio e moviam-se uma contra a outra sem que ele registrasse os movimentos, assim como seus passos apressados, ainda que confinados ao pequeno quarto de poucos metros quadrados, percorrendo ponta a ponta do cômodo. Estava nervoso. O motivo daquele nervosismo, porém, havia lhe enviado uma mensagem que chegaria ali, naquele mesmo quarto, em alguns minutos.

O uniforme da _ Aranha _ estava jogado na cama bagunçada de Parker, que trajava jeans e o moletom de sempre - tão ele, tão… familiar. Esperava que Harry, após saber a verdade sobre seus sumiços repentinos, sem qualquer aviso ou justificativa, assim como os machucados que às vezes marcavam sua pele e apenas Osborn conseguia encontrar em suas noites juntos, tinham uma motivação. Queria acreditar que naquela familiaridade das roupas que sempre usava, do quarto que os dois haviam passado tantas tardes juntos estudando e se conhecendo, Harry ainda o _ enxergasse _ .  _ Ele _ , Peter B. Parker, não o Homem Aranha.

Mexeu nos cabelos castanhos uma última vez, jogando-se na cadeira da escrivaninha em abandono. Precisava se acalmar, precisava… juntar as peças e os seus pensamentos em uma ordem que fizesse o mínimo de sentido para que pudesse ser entendido por Harry. Queria dizer que tudo ficaria bem, mas não podia prometer aquilo. Não podia prometer que iria se manter longe de problemas, porém. Não podia mentir para aquele que tanto amava. Por muito tempo, Peter havia rejeitado a possibilidade de também dividir aquela parte de sua vida com o melhor amigo e namorado - temia que ele o culpasse pelo o que havia acontecido com Norman e, sobretudo, temia que as coisas terminassem de um jeito que não pudessem ser consertadas.  
  
_Não queria perder Harry Osborn.  
  
_ “Peter, visita para você!”, a voz da tia May ecoou ao longe, da cozinha, e em questão de segundos, ele viu os cabelos loiros aparecerem pela porta que estava sendo aberta. “Ei, _Parquinho_ , você parecia nervoso…”, começou a dizer Harry, quando seus olhos pousaram sobre o uniforme na cama, indo em direção ao rosto nervoso de Peter em seguida. “Eu já sabia”, disse, por fim, aproximando-se com cuidado do namorado, levando a mão delicadamente aos ombros tensos de Peter, que o encarava, um tanto perdido.

“Seu pai…?”, tentou Parker, ainda confuso. Harry assentiu e logo riu. “Por quanto tempo esperava que eu acreditasse que os machucados todos eram de quedas? Peter, você não é tão estabanado assim”, confessou Harry, massageando os músculos tensionados delicadamente. Podia sentir Parker relaxar um pouco com seu toque, ainda que o fantasma do nervosismo ainda estivesse ali, vagando no ar.

“Eu queria te contar antes mas fiquei com medo…”, começou Parker, ao que o loiro assentiu cuidadosamente. Queria ouvir o lado de Peter, entender como aquilo havia acontecido e, principalmente, acalmar algumas de suas preocupações - ainda que soubesse que estas não desapareceriam mas, sim, seriam colocadas em suspenso por alguns momentos. Sabia que Parker era completamente capaz de se cuidar, mas tinha visto o que muitos poderes e responsabilidades poderiam fazer com alguém. 

Tomado pelo sentimento, Osborn abraçou Peter pelas costas, apoiando o queixo nos ombros do namorado enquanto ele contava sua história - desde a visita aos laboratórios até a noite anterior. Precisava ouvir o coração do namorado e sua respiração entre as palavras, sentir o seu tom mudar conforme ele se animava com alguma situação particularmente interessante ou perigosa, encontrando o olhar preocupado de Harry do outro lado. 

Os ânimos ansiosos de Peter ainda estavam ali, em algum lugar, embora uma camada de tranquilidade e de aceitação dominasse os ares e o espaço entre os dois. Ambos sabiam que levaria tempo até que o medo mútuo pudesse deixá-los para que pudessem lidar com aquela outra identidade com um pouco mais de tranquilidade. Conforme as palavras desapareciam e os carinhos de Harry nos cabelos castanhos de Peter se tornavam mais intensos, o loiro podia sentir aquela tranquilidade começar a tomar o namorado. Deixaram a mesa para deitarem na cama e, quase que de imediato, Peter se aninhou nos braços do namorado como haviam feito tantas outras vezes - aquele, mais um sinal da familiaridade dos dois que, de certa forma, trazia algum conforto diante de uma questão.   
  


“Ei, Miranha”, murmurou, de repente, Harry, puxando a atenção do moreno para si. Ao perceber a atenção do namorado, ele sorriu. “Aceita um parceiro?”.


End file.
